Megan Nicole Winchester
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Happiness has struck and Dean's little family is determined to stay that way. But will it all be ruined when Megan turns six months? [Sequel to 'Austin Samuel Winchester'. Dedicated SVUFAN1 and Megan.]
1. In My Arms

**Megan Nicole Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Dedicated to Nicole again! Thank you! And Megan's character is dedicated to Megan! Thank you!

Hope you enjoyed Austin Samuel Winchester! Enjoy the new story!

**Chapter One**

Dean rocked his baby girl in the rocking chair.

It had been a little over five months since she was born. And Dean was starting to get on edge. Six months wasn't too far away.

But so far everything was going perfectly. _Almost too perfectly_.

Dean had talked to Mike Guenther – the guy who owned the garage in Kansas with John before Mary died – and told him who he was. Mike offered him a full time job right off the bat. Just because he was John's son. A few months later, Carly delivered their baby girl, Megan Nicole Winchester. It was hard to get her out of Dean's hands for the first few days. Then Austin started school. Around the same time, Sammy called and announced he and Jess were engaged. That was two weeks ago.

Dean hadn't talked to John in that amount of time. He left a message for his father saying that he wasn't hunting anymore. He had found something he wanted. But if John ever needed a place to stay, he could always count on Dean. Still, every now and then, he swears that he sees John's truck. Outside the house, passing by. In the grocery store parking lot. Outside Austin's pre-school. But he couldn't prove it.

Now he was back to current time. A week from Megan's six month mark.

He was scared. He'd admit it. He was scared. And by being scared, he put Carly and Austin on edge. So he tried to tune it down. He only called Sammy at night, when the rest were asleep. He only talked to Bobby or Pastor Jim or Caleb outside, out of ear shot. But it still didn't work.

Megan cooed from her place in Dean's arms, signaling that she was back asleep.

That's okay. Dean would still sit there with her and rock, gently, for about another half an hour or so. Who cared if he was tired for work the next morning? She was Dean's daughter and he'd do anything for her. Even if it meant being dead tired.

"Daddy," a little boy's voice came from where the hallway met the living room. Dean looked up to his son. Austin rubbed his eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Come here," Dean said. He made room for his son by shifting his daughter to one arm.

Austin climbed on his Dad's lap and curled up. He laid his head on Dean's chest and closed his eyes. "Can you tell me a story about you and Uncle Sammy?"

Dean smiled. Although Megan was only a few months, Dean had shared enough stories – happy stories – about his and Sam's childhood to last a lifetime. "Okay, but you have to promise to try to get some sleep," Dean told him.

Austin nodded against his Dad's chest. "Promise."

Dean smiled. "One time when Uncle Sammy and I were kids, Uncle Sammy asked me to buy him some ice cream from the ice cream man." Dean's eyes glazed as he thought of the past.

"_Dean," a seven year old Sam asked his brother. "Can I have some ice cream?" It was a hot day and John had gone on a hunt, leaving the boys for a day. "Please," Sam asked, flashing Dean a puppy look._

_Dean just had to give in. "Alright, come on."_

_He brought his little brother outside with a smile and five dollars._

_Five minutes later, Dean and Sam had ice cream and headed back inside._

"_Thanks, Dean," Sam told his brother with a smile that Dean would never quite forget. "You're the best big brother ever."_

"…and he told me I was the best big brother there ever was," Dean told a now sleeping Austin. For some reason, that stupid little memory of him and his brother on a hot summer day stuck out in his mind. "I didn't tell him he was the best little brother I ever had."

Dean smiled as he heard both his children's deep breathing. He liked when he could hold them both at the same time. It told him they were safe. And happy.

And Dean would give anything to keep them that way.


	2. For Breakfast

**Megan Nicole Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Two**

The alarm went off the next morning at seven sharp. Dean groaned and shifted in bed as Carly turned it off.

"Rise and shine," she teased, knowing he stayed up late last night. She tried to move the covers off of Dean's head (he had pulled them there when the alarm went off).

He swatted her hand away. "Wake me in fifteen."

She rolled her eyes. "You have work."

"Work can wait."

"If you want to get fired." He opened his eyes and shot her a glare.

She yelped as he flipped on top of her within a millisecond. "I might want to get fired."

"And why's that," she asked, running one hand through his hair.

"Because you and I might be doing something a little more appetizing."

She rolled her eyes. "I offered you dessert last night, but you declined."

"Because I was tired," he complained. "I won't be tired tonight. Promise."

She laughed. "You were tired but you still stayed up until two with Meg and Austin?"

Dean had to think on this one. He was kinda caught, unless… "They wouldn't sleep without me."

"Alright, Dean," she laughed, pushing him off her and getting out of bed. She walked into their closet to get changed.

Dean crawled over to her side before swinging his legs off the bed. He rubbed his face with his hands.

"Which one," Carly asked, coming out of the closet in nothing but undergarments, holding two shirts. She was harassing Dean.

And he knew it.

"Hmm," he pondered, "Bring them over here. I can't really see them too well."

She smiled, knowing what was coming. She took a step toward him. He motioned for her to take another.

She took two more steps before he pulled her into his lap. She dropped the shirts and held onto his neck instead. "I like what you're wearing," he whispered before kissing her and working his way down her neck.

Megan started to cry in her crib.

Dean pulled away and let Carly get up to go change before walking to his daughter.

One. Two. Three.

Austin came into the bedroom. "Why's Megan crying?" It never failed.

Seconds after Megan would start to cry, Austin would be there, trying to comfort his little sister.

"I think she's hungry," Dean said to his son. "Want to help me feed her?"

Austin nodded as his father picked up the little girl.

"There's milk in the fridge," Carly called from the closet. She stuck her head out the door. "And no ice cream for breakfast."

Austin looked to his Dad and giggled.

Dean complained, "We only tried to feed her that once, _Mom_!" Carly shot him a look, making Austin giggle more. "Okay," Dean relented, "we'll give her… candy!"

Austin giggled like mad. "Daddy, you feed her milk," he laughed.

"Oh, that's right," Dean played along with a smile as he and his children went toward the kitchen. "Good thing I have you to remind me, huh?"

Austin nodded. "Yup."


	3. In the Impala's Backseat

**Megan Nicole Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Three**

Dean called in sick for work that day. He had _chest pains_ and decided to _go to the doctor's_. In reality, however, his chest pains were from being a 'lovesick husband' and he decided to go to the only one who could fix those types of pains, Carly.

"Dean, Dean," she laughed, trying to get him off her. They had dropped Austin at day-care earlier that morning. Megan was down for her afternoon nap as _Daddy_ tried to get an early dessert.

He laughed with her. He had her laying back-down on the bed, him straddling her hips. He was trying to undo her belt buckle. "Come on, Car," he complained. "Dessert can be so much better without little eyes and ears."

She rolled her eyes and tried to shoo away his hands. "Actually," she replied, "Dessert is nicer when there's the chance of little eyes and ears walking in." He raised an eyebrow at this, while she added, "It's sneaky sex. Like we're sixteen in the back of the Impala." She hadn't known him when she was sixteen, but if she did…

She didn't finish that thought, because Dean had swooped her up in his arms. "So you want it in the Impala," he teased, walking toward the door. She laughed again.

He managed to get them into the living room before she got away from him. "Dean!" She ran around the opposite end of the couch. Now he had to climb over or go around to get to her.

"Aww," he complained, "That's no fair!"

"Stay right there," she warned with a finger in the air.

That's when the doorbell rang.

Carefully, Carly inched her way back to the door to open it. She watched Dean the whole time. Both of them held smirks on their faces – because they both thought they'd be the one to prevail.

Carly hit the door and used her hand to find the knob without looking. Finding it, she turned before opening the door.

There was man who looked to be in his late forties, early fifties. He had a small beard and wrinkled clothes. His eyes were brown and he had dark brown hair.

"Dad," Dean whispered from across the room.


	4. Around Poppy's Finger

**Megan Nicole Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Four**

"Dean," John said with a smile.

"Dad," Dean repeated before hurrying over to his father and throwing his arms around him. John returned the hug.

Carly stood there, kind of awkwardly.

When Dean pulled away from his father, the son looked toward the elder. John glanced at Carly. "You're the something he wants," John asked, paraphrasing what Dean had told John in the message about not hunting anymore.

Carly smiled as Dean answered, "Nah. Megan's my girl."

Carly slapped Dean playfully on the chest. "Excuse me?"

Dean smiled before giving Carly a half-hug. "Yeah. This is Carly. Carly, my Dad."

John smiled toward Carly, "You can call me John."

Carly nodded. "Carly."

Megan's crying was heard from the background. Dean frowned slightly before glancing at Carly, "I'll get her."

Carly nodded as her boyfriend journeyed off to get their daughter. John followed Carly into the kitchen, where they sat at the table. Carly had just gotten John a drink when Dean came back in.

"Got her," he said with a smile reserved for his daughter.

Carly handed Dean a bottle from the fridge as he sat down, Megan in his arms. He started to feed her as her pretty brown eyes looked at her surroundings.

When she saw her grandfather sitting close by, she reached one hand out for him. She extended her fingers before making a fist.

John smiled and held a finger out for his grandbaby. She grasped it tightly.

Yup, she was a Winchester.


	5. With Super Pop Pop

**Megan Nicole Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Five**

Two hours later, after John had met the ladies in Dean's life, it was time for Dean to pick up Austin from pre-K. John decided to tag along.

After getting to Austin's school, Dean got out of the car and leaned on the front of the Impala. John followed suit.

They had a few minutes, so Dean decided to get to the bottom of his father's visit. "What do we need to hunt," Dean asked.

John glanced at his son who was looking toward the front of the school. "I've been watching for signs. I think the demon's going to strike soon."

Dean nodded. "Where?"

"Here."

Dean's head snapped toward his father's. "Here?"

"I think it wants Megan."

Dean looked away from his father. He could feel a tear threatening to fall, so he swatted his hand at it, effectively getting it. "Why?"

John bit his lip gently. "I think Megan is like Sammy." This confused Dean. What was so special about Sammy? John saw the look of confusion and added, "I found out that Sam has… abilities."

"Abilities?" Had his father gone hay-wire?

"Dean," John sighed, "I know it's a lot, but…"

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Immediately, young children ran out of the building toward their awaiting buses and parents.

But Dean only had eyes for one.

Austin ran out of the building, Power Rangers backpack on, coloring in hand. When he saw his father, he smiled a little wider and ran toward Dean.

Dean stood up from the Impala and held his hands open. Austin ran into them. "Daddy," he squealed. After a big hug and being spun around twice, Dean looked at his son and decided then and there:

No demon was coming after him or his sister.

"I made a picture for Mommy and Megan." Austin put the picture in Dean's face. "It's a flower." And sure enough, it was a flower. Dean had to admit: the kid had good artistic abilities.

And chicks dig artistic abilities.

"I think they'll like it," Dean told his son, before pulling him close and walking toward the Impala's backseat.

Austin smiled as his dad buckled him in. "Me too. I made one for you, Daddy. You can keep it by the pictures in your shirt."

Dean smiled at his son. Only Austin would know that Dean kept a picture of every family member he has in his shirt pocket. No matter which shirt he wore. "I'll keep it there." Dean got in the Impala's driver seat. He glanced toward his dad. "Austin, remember I told you about Uncle Sammy's and my daddy?"

Austin nodded. "Super pop-pop?" John held in a laugh. Dean would be the one to associate him with Superman.

"Super pop-pop," Dean conformed. "Super pop-pop came to see you and Megan."

"Really," Austin's eyes lit up.

Dean nodded. "He's sitting right here."

Austin looked to John. "Super pop-pop!" The youngest Winchester struggled to get out of his seat.

"Sit back, buddy," Dean said as he started to pull out of the parking lot. "You can play with Pop-pop when we get home, okay?"

Austin nodded before talking non-stop. "Pop-pop, I'm gonna show you Megan. But you can't hold her until I show you how to. You might drop her. And we've gotta be careful, cause Daddy said that if I'm good this week we'll get a doggie. I'm gonna name it Oreo. What'd you think?"

Yup, this one was a Winchester too.


	6. About My Family

**Megan Nicole Winchester**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Chapter Six**

"So why's your dad here," Carly asked her boyfriend.

After Dean got home, he left John in the company of two young Winchesters while he went to talk to Carly. She was folding laundry in their bedroom, so Dean sat on the bed next to the pile of clean clothes.

Dean shrugged. "Just visiting."

"I call your bluff."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I know."

"So tell me," she said, putting down the now folded shirt.

Dean sighed. How could one woman have him so whipped? "He's here for a hunt."

"That's not all," Carly added, not even raising an eye to her boyfriend.

"He's hunting the thing that killed my mom. Here."

Carly looked to Dean. "Here?"

He nodded.

"_Mom, he just doesn't talk about his family," Carly answered her mother as they both worked to cook dinner. Dean was coming over later that night for a visit._

"_Honey, I don't mean to get you upset… it's just, you'd think he would? You know I like Dean, but there's something that's missing. Family is a huge part of a person. And I think Dean's family is an abnormally large part of him – a part he doesn't talk about."_

_Carly shook her head. "Can we just drop it?"_

_Her mother nodded. "Okay."_

_Neither of them saw Dean listening from the back porch. Right then and there, he decided it was time to come clean to his girlfriend._

_Later that night, Dean thanked Carly's mother for the dinner and took the daughter out to watch the stars from a nearby cliff._

"_You need to know something," he had said, leaning next to her against the Impala's engine._

"_What," she asked, turning toward him with a smile._

"_My family. I want to tell you about my family." And he dove in, explaining about Sammy and his father and his mother. Carly knew he hunted, so he even added the part about his mother's death and hunting with his family._

_After he told her everything, she snuggled close to him. "When we have our family," she said, "you can be the father that you would have had."_

_And that said it all to Dean. "When we have our family," he whispered, smiling and liking the ring to it already._

Carly put down the shirt she was folding and sat next to him. "The demon-thingy is coming here?" She had never quite grasped the whole bump-in-the-night-things-are-real deal completely.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking toward his hands. He wasn't looking the woman _he_ put in danger in the eye.

"For Megan?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh." Her hand went up to her mouth. Shock and disbelief. "What do we do," she asked, looking toward him.

"Watch you and her. Get ready to take the demon out." His eyes hardened. He was hurting his family without wanting to. He hated it.

She was quiet for a second. "You'll save Megan. And Austin. We can't forget about him in all this."

"They're not going anywhere." She nodded, turning back to her thoughts. "Neither are you, Car."

"They come first, Dean; always."

She didn't think she'd make it out of this. And he knew it. "I have three focuses in life, Carly: you, Austin, and Megan. And if I lose one of you, something's going to pay. Understand?" It was his way of saying that she was staying right where she was – happy and alive.

She nodded. "Okay." Pause. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" He looked toward her.

"You're my hero."

He smiled. "So you sleep with the hero, huh? Cute."

And they fell back into the usual banter. But they both knew what was on the other's mind – because it was the same thing on their mind too.


	7. To Love Me

**Title: **Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry for lack of updates!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Carly loved him. She loved every part of him.

She loved the way he laughed sincerely at his kids. She loved the way he took the time for them and gave special time for her. She loved the way he kept in touch with Sammy and John.

But she especially loved the feel of his skin.

In some parts, it was a little rough. Years of training and no moisturizer could do that. In others, it was soft as ever. In others, the scars made it feel a bit rubbery.

But when his touched hers, it made the world disappear. After they made love, he would wrap one arm around her waist; the other would be above their heads. He'd snuggle into her and she loved that too.

Because his body fit perfectly next to hers.

And that must be a sign on some level.

It was two in the morning.

Dean was snuggled behind his girlfriend, asleep. Megan snoozed in her crib. Austin was having a 'sleepover' with John in the younger's bedroom.

And Carly couldn't get to sleep.

They had today, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday to figure something out. Saturday the demon was coming.

That was a little nerve racking.

Dean let out a snore in his sleep. He was worried too; because unless something was on his mind, he never snored.

"Baby," Carly whispered, turning over in his embrace when the snores continued, "Dean, wake up."

"Hm," Dean asked, opening his eyes. He blinked a few times before he saw Carly's face so close to his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing; you were snoring."

He nodded. "Oh." He scanned her face only to find she was actually pretty scared of something else too. "Come here." He pulled her closer and Carly felt their bodies fit perfectly against one another. He held her for a few seconds. "What's going on, Carly," he whispered into her hair.

She spoke so quietly that Dean's ears actually strained to hear her, "I'm scared."

He gave it a few seconds. Just quiet could sometimes help everything feel better; but Dean could tell it wasn't.

So he nodded. "Me too."


	8. With a Loud Mouth

**Title: **Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was later Tuesday morning.

Carly hadn't slept at all and because of that, neither did Dean. She was exhausted when she actually got out of bed, but didn't say anything. Dean slept for an hour after she left the bed, but got up also – tired too.

"Morning," Carly said, pouring herself some coffee as Dean walked into the kitchen.

Dean stepped into place behind her, pressed a kiss to her neck, and stole her coffee cup. That was the normal routine, so Carly just grabbed another one from the cabinet.

"Daddy!" It was a high pitched squeal, only one that their son could give.

Dean grunted as a thirty-five pound child jumped into his lap. "Hey, buddy."

"Grandpa told me all about boot camp and when they slept in tents!"

"He did, did he?"

"Yup," Austin nodded as John entered the room. Dean shared a look with his father and he could tell John had given Aust the…g-rated version. "And he told me about Grandma Mary. She sounds a lot like Grandma Eileen." Eileen was Carly's mother that they tried to introduce to their son, though she was dead.

"Huh," was all Dean said as he took another drink of his coffee. It was unusual that John spoke of Mary.

The doorbell rang and Austin jumped out of his father's lap, sprinting toward the front door.

"Austin, no," Dean screamed, diving for his son, making Carly and John jump. Austin stilled, shocked that his father had yelled. Dean never yelled. "Don't answer the door," Dean semi-scolded, swooping the boy into his arms. "You're not allowed to answer the door without Daddy or super pop-pop, okay?"

Austin just nodded, scared of his father suddenly. Dean shared another look with his own father that explained it all: they didn't know who was behind the door, especially with Megan's six month mark coming up soon.

Dean opened the door.

There stood Sam and Jess.

John had told Dean that they might appear because the eldest wanted back up. And Sammy was the obvious choice.

"Uncle Sammy," came another shriek. "Aunt Jess!" Austin was diving from one male's arms to the next.

"Hey, buddy," Sam said, taking the boy, while Jess rubbed Austin's back. "Have you been watching your daddy? Make sure he's good?"

"Uh-huh," Austin nodded. "And I watched Megan too! She's a good baby. That's what daddy says because she's quiet a lot and I'm not."

While Austin garbled out words to his uncle, Dean helped them inside.

"But I don't know what Daddy says that," Austin continued, "because he and mommy makes a lot of noise at bed time."

Dean's face went white and he shared a look with Carly.

Apparently, their walls weren't sound proof.


	9. In the Middle of the Night

**Title: **Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry for lack of updates!

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what's going on," Sam asked, sitting across the table from his father.

It was late that night. Everyone had caught up with the other during the day and basically, hung out.

But now was time for business. The ladies and little boys of the house were asleep, while the gents of the house talked in the kitchen.

"I'm not completely sure," John said, running a hand through his hair.

Dean, who was sitting between the two nursing a cup of coffee, spoke up, "What do you mean, dad? My daughter could be in trouble! My wife could die! And Austin could-"

"Your wife," Sam interjected. "Since when?"

"You know what I mean," Dean corrected, clearing his throat. Asking Carly to marry him had been on his mind for the past few months; so much so that he had often referred to her as his wife when she wasn't around.

Sam watched as his brother looked down, not wanting to get embarrassed, but failing horribly.

"Boys," John said, drawing their attention away from Dean's mistake, "let me tell you what I do know. I know that Megan has powers like Sam. And that-"

"What powers," Sam asked, confused by the whole situation again.

"You see the future," John answered. "It's hard to explain. But in your dreams, can't you tell me what's gonna happen from time to time?"

Sam thought back to all the dreams when he knew his grade before he got the paper, knew what his friends were going to ask him about before they did, knew what part of campus to avoid what night. "Yeah," he said, half-way still in thought, "I guess I do. Feelings, dreams, visions if you want to call them that."

"And Megan is the same way," John continued. "That's why the demon was after you, is after her: for your powers. Mary… your mom… she just stepped in the way."

The boys were silent for a second.

"Dean," came a sleepy voice from behind them, in the living room, "everything okay?" Carly emerged from the living room in her pajamas, sleep still in her eyes. She stood behind Dean's chair, one hand on his shoulder.

Dean turned his head to his girlfriend – or wife, depending who you asked – and answered, "Yeah, Car. I'll be right there. We're just finishing talking, okay?"

"Mhm," Carly mumbled. "Night boys," she told the other Winchesters before going back into the living room, toward her bedroom.

"Night," John and Sam called in unison.

Before they could get back to business, a certain little boy came out and started to crawl into his grandfather's lap. "I thought we were having a sleepover, super pop-pop," Austin asked, half asleep also.

Realizing that there would be no more talking tonight, John looked at his boys, "Okay, Austin. You caught me, kiddo. Let's go." John stood, Austin in his arms. "Say goodnight to Daddy and Uncle Sam."

"Night, night, Daddy. Sleep tight, Uncle Sammy," Austin obeyed before the two headed toward Austin's room where they were bunking until John left.

"I better go too," Sam said with a smile, "ya know, before Jess comes out looking for me."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, that's my room. Don't get all down and dirty, please."

"Your room?" Sam's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Daddy's room," Dean answered as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Realizing that Sam wouldn't understand, he shook his head. "Forget it, dude. Night."

Both boys dispersed into their own rooms for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Okay, just want to clear some things up with the demon in my story and the demon in the show's story:

First, Mary didn't know the demon or John doesn't know she knew him. Either way is fine, but it won't be mentioned in this story line.

Second, the demon just wants the kids' powers for himself, not 'an army'.

Third, Sammy's visions aren't always dreams. Sometimes it's a feeling or a vision in the form of a daydream.

That's all I can think of right now. If there's more, I'll tell you guys:) Hope you're enjoying!


	10. In Bed

**Title: **Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What were you talking about," Carly asked as Dean crawled under the covers. 

It was a few minutes after Dean and Sam had turned in for the night. Dean had gotten back to his room and stripped to his boxers before getting in bed. Carly, by now, was pretty much awake and couldn't get back to bed if she tried.

"Just this thing," Dean answered vaguely as to not alarm his wife. Girlfriend. He means girlfriend.

"Oh," Carly answered, snuggling up against her boyfriend who promptly put his arms around her.

They were quiet for a few seconds before Carly giggled.

"What," Dean asked, smiling slightly. She reminded him of a teenager the way she was giggling.

"Austin can hear us in here. I can't believe we're that loud."

Dean suppressed a giggle of his own and smiled instead. "I guess we can be a little noisy."

Still giggling, she said, "Dean, we're almost silent except for the 'oh, god''s and 'I love you''s and of course, the other's name. But even those are whispers."

Dean blushed slightly at the thought of being caring and loving to his wife, _girlfriend_ during intercourse, but it was hidden by the darkness in the room. He tried to cover up still by adding, "You can't forget the 'is that one of the kids?''s."

Carly rolled away from Dean and on her back while still giggling. "Oh god, that kid is going to need a therapist when he's older."

Dean smiled and before rolling onto his wife – girlfriend. He meant girlfriend. Why does he keep doing that? – and whispering huskily into her ear, "Maybe we should give a whack at it." Pause. "Silently."

"Dean," she scolded, gently, pushing him off. "With your brother and father in the house?"

"You really know how to put a damper on a man's pride, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes at him yet again, smiling. "If I put a damper on your pride…"

"Don't finish that sentence," he scolded with a smile.

Again, they fell into a silence – smiles on their faces.

It was broken by Carly rolling onto her side to face him and whispering, "I know you don't like sappy moments and this is going to totally sound like one… but… I know you love me, Dean. You don't say it _too_ often, but the way you say my name when we're in the moment or the way you make sure I'm as pleasured as you or…" She started to trace circles absently on his bare chest with her finger. She wasn't looking him in the eye, instead she watched her finger. "Or the way you'll wake up early the next morning and let me sleep in. And you pay attention to what I like and do it even if you don't like it. And sometimes you whisper it when you think I'm asleep. But there's other times when something reminds me of _him_," she referred to Chris, her rapist, "and you understand and let me talk to you about it. Or if you do something too similar to what he did, you apologize and back off; you know what you tell me? You say, 'I love you, Carly. I'd never hurt you. I'm sorry.' And that's just the thing I need to hear. And the way you treat our kids." She continued on in her soft, whisper voice, still tracing circles that she watched, "Sometimes you leave little romantic things for me. Like the notes in the pockets of your jeans for when I wash them; they're so sweet. Or the earrings I was looking at in the store that you left on the keyboard. And sometimes-"

Dean leaned up and captured her mouth with his, to stop her from continuing. He loved her. He'd admit it. Maybe not aloud too much… but definitely to himself.

When he pulled away, he whispered gently, "I have to love you. You're my wife, Car."

Fuck. He didn't just say that. Did he?

She just smiled and opened her eyes to look in his. "I've been waiting a long time for you to say that, Dean."

"Well, I just did," he replied, smirk trying to pull on his lips.

"I know," she replied, straddling him and coming down for a kiss. "I guess we're going to have to pick out a ring, huh?"

Dean flipped them over gracefully so that his face hovered over hers. "Who said anything about a ring? Maybe just a paper saying we're married… I didn't say anything about a ring."

She gave an amused scoff, "Rings and marriage are married. You can't divorce them." Pause. "No pun intended."

He smiled and kissed her. "So it's settled then? We're engaged?" She nodded and he felt like yelling for joy. "I gotta tell Austin and dad and Sammy," he jumbled his thoughts, hurrying out of bed and hopping into his pants.

"Really," Carly asked, sitting up in bed. "Because my logic went a little more along the lines of it's late and they're sleeping. And of course, newly engaged couples almost always do something after getting engaged…"

Dean, catching on, practically leapt on the bed. "I get it now," he whispered, hurriedly, before kissing her.

She moved her hand to his face while the other attempted to help him get rid of the pants he had just put on. He had one hand on the side of her face and used the other to grab hers. He laid her second hand on the opposite side of his face and straddled her, all without breaking the kiss.

He rested his body weight on her, careful to not hurt her, lying on top of her. Because, hell, they'd worry about the pants later. Right now he just wanted to kiss his wife – _fiancé_, he meant fiancé – simply for the reason that he was happy about anything she'd grant him access to: her mouth, her hand, her heart.

He pulled away gently, the cocky Dean in him emerging, "So, what's this about you listening in on the conversations I have with your sleeping self?"

* * *

Sorry, couldn't help myself with this chapter! They're just so cute! And we knew it'd happen sooner or later, right? Lol. Hope you're enjoying! 


	11. Out of Secrecy

**Title: **Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jess watched silently from the living room. 

She had gotten up early because Sam was snoring next to her. Damn him and his snores. So she had gotten up and went down to the living room and sat down on the loveseat, giving her a perfect view of the kitchen.

When she saw Carly walk into the kitchen, she went to say something, but for some reason she felt she shouldn't.

She watched as Dean's girlfriend made some coffee and poured it in a cup. She then watched as Dean came up behind Carly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck before trailing kisses to her jaw line.

Carly smiled and turned her head so that Dean could kiss her right on the lips. He gave her a lingering one before stepping back a little and allowing Carly to turn to face him. They then went back on with the sweet little kisses, oblivious to Jess watching them.

Wow. If those two weren't the happiest, cutest couple she ever saw.

Don't get Jess wrong: she loves Sam, wants to spend the rest of her days with him. But she envies Carly because Carly has Dean.

Sam's sweet and caring and loving. And he shows it. Dean's the same way, without showing it.

Take for instance, three weeks ago. Jess was a little upset and wouldn't talk to Sam. She was upset because it was her grandmother's death anniversary and this particular grandmother was very close to her. So she kind of moped around the apartment and wouldn't talk to Sam.

He thought she missed her period and bought three EPTs.

Now, she doesn't know for sure, but she's guessing that Dean would know exactly why Carly was upset.

So Dean was older and a bit more… smooth.

Or let's try the time that Jess met Sam. It was in an art class. And he and his buddy were flirting their way through the whole thing. So, it's a guy thing, right? But when Carly told Jess how she met Dean, Jess' heart melted: he had played the hero when she was about to be hurt.

And how they realized they each loved their Winchester… Jess: when Sam sent her six dozen roses and asked her on an anniversary date. Carly: when she told Dean she was pregnant the first time and he stayed that night, whispering to the baby and pampering her in kisses, waiting on her hand and foot.

Or what about when their Winchester asked for their hand in marriage? Sam did it on top of Stanford's tallest building under a rare solar eclipse or something of the astronomical sort. Dean hadn't done it yet, but Jess guessed…

Wait! That was it!

Dean had asked Carly to marry him last night!

It had to be. Sam had come to bed saying something about Dean calling Carly his wife and it only being a matter of time. And they had two kids and were deeply in love. And there were a zillion other reasons, so… That just had to be it! And they were so happy making out in the kitchen…

"You're getting married," Jessica blurted out with a smile.

Carly jumped slightly as Dean pulled away and they both looked toward her.

Dean, being Dean even though he was sweet as candy, shrugged and smirked, "Yeah? So?" And he went back to kissing his future wife, who by now was blushing.

Okay, Jess admitted. Maybe she did pick the right Winchester.


	12. Under a Fear

**Title: **Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Sorry it took so long! School, school, school, football training, school. Lol. Don't ask. Anyway, I've got the BEST idea ever for this story!!!! Can't wait to write it! Enjoy! And thank you to chocolaterules for one of the following ideas.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gently, Carly scooped up her daughter from the girl's height chair.

Megan looked around curiously for any sign of people other than her mommy. Nope. No one. Uncle Sammy and Pop-pop had gone to talk to another hunter; Aunt Jess had gone to the store for Mommy. Daddy was dropping Austin off at school before coming back.

Carly hummed a familiar song and Megan clapped her hands before gurgling in delight. She always did like that song.

Carly smiled before talking in a baby voice, "What are you laughing at? Huh? Is Mommy funny?" The baby gurgled more as Carly smiled and went back to work.

Carly started to clean off the dishes from breakfast while balancing the baby on her hip. Megan tried to reach out to grab the plates and Carly laughed at her daughter again. "You know you're not going to want to do this in the future, baby."

"At least she likes doing it." Carly spun around so quickly she almost fell, only to find Dean leaning in the doorway. Seeing her fear, he quickly apologized, "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

Carly let out the breath she was holding. "No worries," she waved it off. Walking over to Dean, she handed him the baby.

"How's my Meggie," Dean teased the baby who gibbered at her father. "She need a diaper change?" He leaned in to smell his daughter only to find a nice powder fresh scent instead.

Dean's fiancé smiled to herself. She liked her daughter this young. She wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to force themselves on Megan like Chris did to Carly. But as her daughter got older, Carly's worry would grow. She knew that.

Turning away from her daughter and boyfriend, she tried to finish cleaning up. "Did you hear from Sam and John yet?"

"No. They'll call if they find anything."

Without looking at him, she answered, "Okay."

Sensing her slight worry, he responded, "Carly, we're going to be fine. The demon isn't taking anything away from me ever again, okay? That includes you and our kids."

Carly looked up from the table she was wiping down. Her eyes met his. "Okay." And the small smile that he loved so much showed itself.

But he was wrong.

The demon wasn't the thing that scared her the most.


	13. Into Our Minds

**Title: **Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **In my prettyful story, Bobby isn't mad at John.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Later that day, John and Sam returned to the house bearing some… news.

Instead of sharing in front of the family, they grabbed Dean and offered to pick up Austin.

At current, all three men were sitting in the Impala, waiting for Austin's school to let out.

"So," Dean asked, killing the engine, "what happened?"

John, in the passenger seat, glanced back at Sam. "We talked to Bobby Singer. Remember him?"

Dean nodded slightly, "Vaguely."

"He helped me on a few hunts; knew I was looking for this thing. Sam and I went to him and he knew some things about the demon."

Dean waited for his dad to continue, but when he didn't, he asked, "Like?"

"This demon is striking in freak areas around the state: abandoned houses, mental wards. One person dies in every place and there's always the same numbers on the inside of the bodies' left arm: fifty-one dash forty-two dash thirty-three. We don't know what it means, but Bobby thinks that the two digits of the numbers equal six."

"Six, six, six," Dean mentally deduced.

"Yeah," Sam took over. "That's how we know they're all connected. But the demon seems to just be killing them by any method. We're not completely sure why though. Bobby thinks it needs human souls for power; Dad thinks its preparing for the final fight; I think its practicing."

"Practicing," Dean asked, disbelief evident. "Why?"

"Think about it: abandoned houses. There's no one around to hear any death method. Mental wards: who'd believe the patient? I think it's screwing with their minds. Killing them by playing with their brains."

"A mental thing," Dean asked. Sam nodded. "Was there anything like that before Mom died?"

"Just one thing," John replied. "Mary was part of AA (A/N: Alcoholics Anonymous). A few days before she died, she mentioned wanting a drink."

"Any other mind games," Sam asked. "With us maybe? You?"

John nodded slightly, "Dean thought that his teacher was putting him in time out for no reason so he was afraid to go to school. And I was…" He paused, thinking hard. "There was a man that came into the shop. He said your mom was having an affair. Mary wouldn't do that though. You boys know how pure she was."

The school bell rang before anyone could answer. Seconds later, the parking lot was filled with teachers and children.

The only thing Dean had time to say before child ears were there was, "Maybe Sam's right."


	14. In the Hallway

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So it plays with minds," Dean asked his father in the hallway. Sam was standing nearby. 

Once the boys had picked up Austin, they talked on the way home – in code.

"_So the cookie monster plays with our cookies? That's how it bites," Dean asked._

_Austin giggled from the backseat by Sam. "Daddy!"_

_Sam rolled his eyes for the boy before giving his nephew a hi-five. "I agree. Daddy's been watching too much TV." Austin laughed and squirmed in his seatbelt._

_John, being more serious than the youngest – who was actually very serious – offered, "I think the…" He shot his oldest a glance . "…cookie monster plays with our… cookies as a method of eating us. I think he knows that our cookies are our greatest asset."_

"_Great," Dean muttered, "not only may I be eaten, but I'm going cookie-less first."_

It was now close to midnight. Everyone had eaten dinner and, as a family, watched a movie before retiring to bed.

But the Winchester men were on the prowl. They had gotten out of bed and stole into the hallway without waking the others.

"Not only does it play with minds," Sam said, "it also controls us. It uses us to make each other's life hell." When he noticed the puzzled look that the other men were giving him, he continued, "Dad, Mom was in A.A. I read your journal – the one from right before the fire – and you both went to a party where she mentioned wanting a drink. Then you offered one to her."

"I wouldn't," John protested, defensively.

"Dad," Dean interrupted before nodding to Sam to continue.

Sam did so. "It uses us against the other. You wouldn't offer Mom a drink, but a demon possessing you might."

"I was not possessed," John denied, voice rising slightly.

"Dad," Sam intervened, "you wouldn't know if the demon did everything the right way. It'd cover its tracks."

John sighed. Maybe his boys were right. "Okay. Let's just not let history repeat itself."


	15. With Jessica

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"What was that about," Jess asked when Sam climbed into bed after the hallway meeting with his male family members. 

"Nothing," Sam replied, getting comfortable. He never did like to snuggle up to Jessica. It was just something he didn't do. She, however, liked to snuggle; so they made a deal that every other night they'd get close. Tonight wasn't one of those nights, but Sam figured she might want to be in his arms when he told her.

Pulling her close, he paused. "What," she whispered, almost afraid. He never does this.

"I have to tell you something. You probably won't like it."

"What?"

Sam had told Jess about demons and hunting shortly after they were engaged because he felt she should know what she was getting into. "The demon that killed my mom," he started, "it's coming for Megan."

She was silently thinking for a second. Sitting up, she turned on the bedside lamp before looking at him. "Is it after you?"

"No. We don't think so," he answered from where he was laying on the bed.

She nodded gently as Sam sat up. "Okay," she replied, turning fully toward him. "How can I help?"


	16. Under Sunlight

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I can stay home," Austin asked, excited yet still tired at the same time. 

Dean had waked his son for school several minutes before, but he decided to stay firm on the choice he made last night: everyone stays home. At least until the demon was gone. Also decided upon was the plan of action: setting everything up early, having gallons of holy water on hand, and having so much salt it came out their ears. Just to be on the safe side.

Sunday the demon was coming and today was Friday. They'd be ready.

"Yeah, buddy," Dean answered, sitting his son on his knee. "You can stay home today."

The boy, still sleepy and dressed in Max & Ruby p.j.'s, yawned and rest his head on his father's shoulder. "Okay, cool, daddy," Austin smiled before attempting more sleep. He was snoring softly within seconds.

Looking from his son to his wife – _fiancé_, he meant fiancé – who was standing across the room, he whispered to her, "Everyone else asleep?" She nodded and Dean stood up, Austin in his arms. He went into the living room and depositied their son safely on the couch before covering him up.

They both gazed at their son for a second. "Come on," Dean said taking her hand.

He brought her outside to the back deck where light was dawning. He closed the sliding door behind them and brought her three-quarters the way out.

They stood in the sun for a few minutes, enjoying the new warmth.

"Dean?"

"Hmm," he answered, eyes closed, hand still holding hers.

"What are we out here for?"

Deciding he should probably tell her, he turned her to face him and pulled her into his arms. "I want you to know what's going to happen."

"Okay," she replied. "Shoot."

"We're salting the house, putting up the charms and traps." Carly's face fell a little: why her house? Her family? "I know you don't like it, but we have to."

"I know. It's just a lot to deal with at once."

"And you can deal with it. I know you can."

She smiled warmly at him before leaning her head against his chest and listening to the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart beat. "I love you, Dean. Don't forget that."

He smiled. He loved how easily those three words came for her. Hell, he loved how easy any words came for her.

They stood there quietly, just listening to the nature and each other's breathing – taking in the moment.

Dean didn't speak, didn't tell her what he _knows_ he feels. He should have though. He knew that; but he didn't. He didn't tell her those three little words that she relishes when she hears.

And he regrets it.

* * *

Anyone out there? I'm knocking on your computer. Just want to make sure that I'm going in the right direction here, guys. No reviews for the last two chapters, so I'm kind of wondering. Lol. 

Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	17. Around a Smelly Girl

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"How do I do this," Carly asked, laughing as she attempted to hold a salt barrel and salt the door to their bedroom. 

Dean looked over from the Devil's Trap he was drawing just inside the window. He smiled at his girlfriend who looked absolutely lost. He was glad she was this way: innocent, unknowing of the hunting world.

He finished the last stroke in his figure before going over to her. He placed his arms around her, overlapping her hands. "Just like this," he whispered in her ear as he guided her hands so she made the perfect salt barrier.

"Thanks," she giggled. Yeah, what they were doing was stressful and heavy, but it was just so darn funny!

Dean went back to drawing another Devil's Trap when Megan cooed from her crib, signaling her want for attention (Austin was with Sam and Jess salting the other rooms).

Tossing down the black chalk he was using, Dean picked up his daughter. The baby kicked her little feet and smiled all while blowing bubbles as a method of talking. Dean planted a kiss on her forehead and she clapped. "Someone's smelly," Dean commented with a smile. Megan's bubbles were her agreement.

"Want me to change her," Carly asked as she finished salting another area of the room.

Dean feigned offense. "And take away my baby girl? I don't think so!" He smirked. Carly did a lot to watch and take care of his children. So when he was home, Dean tried to do what he could.

He tickled his daughter's stomach and she giggled even more for him. Megan was always a happy baby.

Winking at his wife, Dean disappeared into their bathroom with Megan in his arms.

* * *

"Megan's a daddy's girl," Dean teased his baby while he tickled her tummy on the changing table. She squirmed and gurgled and laughed with a smile as she normally did when her father teased her. (Truly, that was the only reason he teased her – for her laugh.) 

Dean held onto her as he grabbed a diaper and wet wipes from the self below. As a second thought, he also grabbed her toy to keep her busy.

Megan chewed on the small stuffed car Dean had given her as he set about changing that diaper. "Hey," he teased, "we don't chew cars!" His daughter kicked her feet in response.

As he changed her, a black smoke came out of the showerhead without him noticing. It swirled around in the space behind his head.

Megan saw the evil and, sensing its intentions, began to cry. The father noticed the sudden change of attitude and questioned, "Hey, there. What's wrong?" He buttoned her outfit back up now that she smelt nice.

The girl's cries continued as Dean shot – and scored – the dirty diaper into the waste basket before picking her up.

Turning around with his crying daughter in his arms, the black smoke entered his mouth.

Pausing, he cracked his neck. Dean's body opened its eyes – Megan was wailing at the top of her lungs now – and it smiled.

_This would be fun._


	18. At the Dinner Table

**Title:** Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes: **Anything in _italics_ is the _demon_'s thoughts. Anything in **bold** is **Dean**'s thoughts.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean emerged from the bathroom, Megan screaming in his arms. 

Carly turned around from examining the Devil's Trap that had been put there seconds ago. "What's wrong with her," she asked as she walked over and took their daughter. It was strange that Megan was crying – she almost never did when her father was holding her.

_That's why Dean stays. Look at her._ Dean's soul struggled against the demon's. He was not about to let some creature ogle his wife and hold his daughter – not to mention pretend to be him.

"I'm not sure," the demon answered. "She just started crying."

"Hm," Carly responded, pondering for a second, "I'll try and feed her."

The demon watched as she walked out of the bedroom, baby in her arms. _My mission will be like taking candy from a baby. Just toy with one's fear and you've hit them all – Dean: hurting his family, Carly: rape, and little Austin: not having his father's approval. Humans make this all too easy._

* * *

Later, at dinner, the boys talked about charms and exorcisms they hadn't memorized but should have. 

Carly and Dean sat on one side of the table while Jess and Sam sat across from them. John sat at the head. In Dean's normal chair was Austin and Megan was in her mother's arms.

"Daddy," Austin asked after a spoonful of peas, "why is there white sand around the doors?"

Everyone paused and went deathly silent.

Dean cleared his throat. "Well, Austin, uh…" He looked to his dad for help.

"Austin," John took over, "the sand is actually salt – the stuff in cookies and food. We have it around the doors to keep out the cookie monster."

"Oh," Austin replied, slightly puzzled at this but accepted the answer nonetheless.

The rest of the night was rather quiet. Carly and Jess cleaned up from dinner while Sam and John locked themselves in the guest room to clean the weapons. Dean put the kids to bed – **Don't touch my children! Do you hear me? Don't touch them!** – in a fatherly manner.

But the demon was just getting started.


	19. By the Demon

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**_Italics_ is the _demon_. **Bold** is **Dean**.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy," Austin asked as the demon tucked the boy into bed. 

"Hm?" The demon sat on the edge of the bed with a smile.

"Why is Megan mad at you?" _Damn the girl. She is a telepath._

The demon shrugged, nonchalantly. _Good timing, boy._ "Because I told her the truth about you." Austin's brow furrowed in concentration – a look of confusion. The demon happily clarified, "I hate you both. You're such a crybaby. I never want to see you again in my life."

Austin's eyes swelled with tears but he refused to cry. Big boys don't cry. "Why?"

"You're worthless, Austin. I hate you." **Austin, I don't hate you, buddy. Don't believe him – me. Aust…**

Smiling, the demon stood from his place on the bed and walked to the door. He had inflicted the needed damage here – half of his project was done. Dean was hurt that he had hurt Austin and Austin was hurt because his father hated him.

The demon got to the doorway before Austin called to him, "Dad?"

"What," the demon asked, angrily – _how dare he speak after I told him I hated him?_

"I hate you." And God, did that hurt Dean inside. He knew his son would start hating him tonight. But he couldn't help it: **Good boy, Austin. Never take that – even from me. That's my boy.**

The demon smiled. "I'm glad." And he disappeared into the hallway, closing the door behind him. It was a few seconds before the demon was sure his plan had worked: Austin began to cry.

_Perfect._

The demon went into the living room to check on John. He stopped by the guest room and listened to the whispering through the door. _These two won't be any trouble._ Finally, he reached his destination and saw John's figure on the pullout couch as the elder shifted.

"Dad," Dean asked. **Dad! Dad, help me!**

"Yeah?"

"Just wanted to say goodnight." **Dad! Shoot me! DAD!**

"Night, Dean." **Dad!**

The demon walked back toward the bedrooms and entered into his next victim's dwelling – Carly and Dean's bedroom.

Megan was still in her crib and the bathroom door was closed, giving the demon the knowledge that Dean's girlfriend was in the shower or at least in the bathroom.

Megan cooed once or twice until Dean had taken a few steps into the room; then she had become silent, sensing the evil. _Her telepathy is farther along than anyone had thought._

"Hey," Carly said as she came out of the bathroom half-changed in a bra and short night pants with wet hair. The demon looked up at her and smiled appreciatively at the sight. **Stop checking out my wife! Get away from her!**

"I've been thinking," the demon lied as he strolled over to the woman. He slid his arms around her waist and she let her body conform to his.**Don't touch her! Carly, get away from me!** "I think I want another baby."

**Fuck, no! Don't you dare touch her! Get away! Go away from her, you bastard!**

"Dean," she smiled, "that's so cute." She leaned up and locked lips with him for a few seconds. "I don't know if this is the best time though. I mean with the demon coming and Megan's still a baby. Austin just began school and the engagement. I think it's just a bit soon."

"Oh." The demon frowned, showing off Dean's sad face perfectly. "Is there a chance we could compromise?"

Carly smiled at his tactics. Dean was always this way. "How would we do that?"

"Well," he began, kissing her jaw line and working his way down, "I figure a little less sex… but when we do, we could actually try for one."**Get the fuck away from her, you bastard! Carly, run!**

She giggled as he hit where the bra met skin. "Dean…"

"The baby okay," Dean asked. _If something happens to the twerp, I'm screwed. Not to mention it makes me sound very Dean-ish._

"Yeah, she's fine. Why?"

"Good." The demon picked her up and tossed her on the bed before straddling her hips.** GET OFF HER!** He began to kiss her chest as his hands slipped down to undo the buttons on her night pants.

"Dean," Carly laughed; she loved how he was trying to get her mind off the demon even though it wasn't working, "honey, not tonight. With the demon coming and all… it just isn't the right time." **You heard her: GET OFF!**

But the demon persisted. He kept kissing her and managed to get her pants around her knees.

"Dean?" He wasn't listening to her about not tonight. And Dean always listened to her about sex especially. He was really great about intimacy because he knew the rape had made her a little uneasy about certain things. "Dean? Stop it, Dean."

"I don't care," he barked, looking up at her. She saw the anger in his eyes and it terrified her.

"Dean," she yelped, struggling to get away. Was he going to rape her? No, Dean would never… "Dean!" **Carly, god… Carly, I'm not… It's not me. I'm sorry. Carly, fight me. Make me stop. Carly…** And Dean's soul was flooded with sadness.

That night, Carly was raped for the second time – and no one was there to stop it. Not even her fiancé.

Because Dean was the one who did it.


	20. Out of the House

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the demon was satisfied, he left Carly crying and nude on the bed and swaggered into the bathroom. 

It was one in the morning, meaning the actual demon – yellow eyes – was coming today.

The demon that was possessing Dean was leaving, however. He had completed his job and broken their family: Dean was in pain because he had hurt two of the people he loved the most, Carly felt like she should just die because she had been raped a second time – by her fiancé nonetheless, and Austin was hurt since his father hated him.

It was all too perfect.

The demon stood in the middle of the bathroom and looked to the ceiling. It opened its mouth and its spirit came out. The black mist swirled in the air before going through the showerhead.

Dean collapsed to the floor. He hadn't been ready to be in control of his body so soon. And God, possession wore him out.

But he had to get to Carly. To apologize, to help her.

Scrambling up, he stumbled twice before managing to stand on his own two feet. He rushed over to the door and opened it, shedding a bit of light into the otherwise pitch black bedroom.

"Carly," he asked.

She whimpered. Covered tight in the blankets, she was in the fetal position on the bed. Sobs that were trying to be stifled were obvious.

"Car," he tried again, rushing over to her. He knelt in front of the bed so that he could see her face, but she just brought the blankets up to cover herself completely

"Go. Please. Just go." Her small whimpers went through the blankets.

"Carly," he whispered, placing a hand on her covered shoulder, "just listen."

"No," she cried, moving away from him. "Just go away." He promised he would never hurt her. But in the end, what were promises from him?

"_I'm pregnant," she had whispered into his shoulder._

_He paused and stilled, arms around her. "Am I the dad?"_

_She pushed him away, silently. "Funny."_

"_I wasn't joking," he smirked._

"_Yes, you're the dad!"_

"_Okay," he said, picking her up. "Want to work on another one?" She laughed but let him put her on the bed. He joined her by lying next to her and snuggling into her side. "I promise," he whispered, "to stay with the baby and you. We'll be a family."_

_And she was fool enough to believe him._

"God, Carly," Dean whispered, removing his hand from her shoulder. He sat on the floor; knees bent and let his arms rest on his thighs while they held his head up. "I'm so sorry," he continued, tears actually threatening to come out for the first time in a long time. "I was possessed; I tried to… I tried to stop it. I really did."

Carly let the covers down slightly. She let her eyes peek over the blanket. "It wasn't you," she whispered.

"God, no. I'd never do that to you, Carly."

She sat up in the bed, tear-streaked face showing while she covered the rest of her body tightly. Okay, so it wasn't Dean. That'd be easier to deal with than Dean actually having raped her. Dean loved her – just like she thought. Acting with strength that she felt she didn't have, she whispered, "This is going to be a problem."

He looked up and couldn't help but smile at _his_ Carly. "I have that feeling."

"How do you want to handle it?"

"That's up to you." Biting her lip gently, she thought about it. "Don't feel pressured," Dean added. "You have to heal on your own terms. I can wait."

She smiled slightly. Yeah, she was just violated by her boyfriend's body, but there was something about Dean that just made her feel at ease. "Okay." She smiled a bit wider as she caught his eye. "I don't want anyone to know about what happened. We can deal with this without interference."

"Alright." She was smiling - that was a very good sign.

"And I need you to move out." Dean understood; he really did. He knew that she wouldn't be able to heal fully and correctly unless he wasn't around as much. But that still didn't stop the words from hurting.

"Okay." Dean stood up and walked over to Megan's crib to pick up his baby. He wanted some type of comfort – the type that his children could give him with their smiles.

"Can you leave her," Carly asked, still in the bed. "I want to hold her."

Stopping mid-stride, Dean was hurt yet again, but he understood. She wanted the same comfort that he did. "Okay," he answered, not looking at his fiancé. She needed it more than him. "I'll let you get dressed." With that said, he walked out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him.

Once she was sure he was gone, Carly got out of the bed and turned on the bedside light. She walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection: bruises peppering the inside of her thighs, hand marks on her hips, and finger imprints on her arms.

Trying to forget, she quickly went into the bathroom and showered off. She didn't want to feel so… used and dirty. Carly came back out into the bedroom and put on a long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants. She glanced in the mirror one more time and saw the red slap-mark on her face. That wouldn't be as easy to hide.

Megan started to cry from her crib. Carly forgot all about the marks as she hurried over to her baby.

Picking the infant up, Carly turned around and came face to face with **the demon**.

* * *

Hey guys! I know you weren't crazy about the rape, but it was definitely a good twist, huh? Anyway, I'm just wanting to know if you want a third story about healing from all this? It'd be a lot shorter - probably like ten or twelve chapters only. Just review saying you'd like one! 

Hope you're enjoying!


	21. On the Wall

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Carly," Dean muttered, as he paced in the hall, "God, what have I done?" He ran a tense hand through his hair. The stress was coming on strong. 

Just as he passed the guest room, a scream pierced the air. _Carly. Megan._

Dean quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. Two in the morning. Yellow eyes showed early. Running to the master bedroom door, he attempted to throw it open but instead landed hard on the ground. "Damn it," he cursed, scrambling up. Trying the door again, he called, "CARLY! Open up! Carly!"

John and Sam heard the commotion and ran out of their rooms, guns blazing. "Dean," Sam called.

As John and Sam ran down the hall, Dean tried to kick the door open to no avail.

Sensing the threat of all three Winchesters together, the demon used his mind abilities to throw John and Sam into the guest room by Jessica. He locked the door and made sure it wouldn't open for a long time. Then he let the master bedroom door open and tossed Dean against the opposite wall before closing the door tightly. _Perfect._

From Dean's view point of being stuck against the wall, he could see everything. Carly was pinned to the ceiling – so close to her fate. The demon was by the crying Megan's crib. Gently, he used his ugly paws to pick up Dean's baby.

"Megan," he cooed, "such a pretty baby. Are you ready to join Uncle Azazel's army?"

"Fuck you," Dean shouted. "Put her down!"

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Azazel taunted, "watch your mouth around the ladies. You don't want them to think you're a potty mouth, do you? I guess I'll just have to make you remember to be a good boy." The demon twisted one hand and Dean cried out in pain.

"Dean," Carly shouted from the ceiling. She turned to the demon. "Leave him alone!"

"Then where would I get my fun," Azazel asked, smiling, as he twisted his hand further making Dean scream louder.

* * *

Austin woke up to his father's shout of "Carly!". What was wrong? 

Climbing out of his bed, Austin scurried to the door of his bedroom and opened it a peek. He looked out and saw Uncle Sammy and Super Pop-pop thrown into Daddy's room (A/N: Remember that in Austin's mind, the guest room is Daddy's room).

So someone else could do what he could.

Austin watched as his Daddy was thrown into Daddy's and Mommy's bedroom. That wasn't good.

He turned around quickly and made Megan's favorite teddy bear of his float over to him.

Austin would just have to save everybody himself.

Austin walked down the hall and toward his parents' bedroom.

* * *

Two more chapters before the next story about their healing! Please vote on a story name: 

Carly Richelle Winchester

How to Right a Wrong

Possession Overcome

Please vote!!! Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Into the Abyss

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dean, Dean, Dean," Azazel taunted, "did you really think I'd give you the happiness you've craved? No, no, my boy. I would never do that." 

The demon was holding Megan in his arms. Carly was still pinned to the ceiling and Dean to the wall. The demon turned his hand and Dean cried out in even more pain.

* * *

"It's obviously not working," Jess stated at the two Winchester men attempted to slam open the guest room door to no avail. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, arms crossed, gun in one hand. 

"Got any better ideas," Sam snapped toward his girlfriend as they rammed it one last time. It didn't work.

"Yeah." The blonde got up quickly and with too easy grace jumped out of the window and landed on her feet.

Sam and John both ran over to the window and stuck their heads out. How had she done that?

"She'd make one hell of a hunter," John commented as his son headed out of the window next.

"Shut up, dad," Sam replied. "Don't give her any ideas."

* * *

"Doesn't it hurt, Carly," the demon asked, turning toward the woman. "Just to know that your husband – excuse me, future husband – can't protect you? I mean, why would he? He just raped you." Carly ignored him and attempted to move any part of her body. "He violated you and you still love him. Why?" 

The bedroom door creaked open gently.

Turning to face the new threat, Azazel laughed when he saw Austin clutching a teddy bear. "Coming to join the fun," he asked the boy, attempting to throw him in the room.

His powers didn't work.

"Austin, get out of here," Dean yelled at his son. "Run away!" Neither parent had noticed the demon's powers malfunctioning.

Austin ignored his father and walked into the bedroom toward the stunned demon – _why hadn't his powers worked on the worthless boy? _– and his sister. Stopping when he was face to thigh with the evil being, Austin looked up and smiled.

The demon was scared slightly. How was this one so powerful?

"I want Megan," Austin said simply as he put the teddy bear on the ground.

Dean went silent. What was his son doing? Carly was scared. Why would her son not listen to his father?

Azazel, fighting everything that his body was doing, handed Megan to Austin before standing back up.

Austin laid his baby sister on the ground and smiled at her. "Hi, baby," he said, giving her the teddy bear.

Megan giggled at her older brother. "'stin," she laughed, squeezing the bear. Without a care in the world, Megan reached out her small hand and touched the demon's calf.

A scream ripped through his throat before his body turned to ash. The spirit of him, still visible, was ripped in parts and disappeared from view.

* * *

Last chance to vote on the new story name! I need at least three more reviews with votes! Hope you're enjoying! 

Carly Richelle Winchester

How to Right a Wrong

Possession Overcome


	23. Through the Worst

**Title:**Megan Nicole Winchester

**Disclaimer:**I do not own anything you recognize…

**Warnings:** Nope.

**Notes:**Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, everyone had relaxed after the demon's visit. No one was hurt more than a few scratches (and in Dean's case a bit of internal bleeding that somehow magically disappeared).

John had explained the night before (while Carly and Dean hugged their kids until they gasped for breath) that the demon can't fight two things at once. And in this case those two things were pure innocence and ability. He also mentioned that they were going to have to watch Austin's and Megan's powers in case of some large change in them.

John had hit the road again after getting a call from his old hunter buddy, Bobby, saying he needed the Winchester's help on a hunt.

Sam and Jess were getting ready to leave since they had missed the first day of finals and were not too keen on missing more.

"Dean," Carly asked as she walked into their bedroom, looking for him, "your brother's leaving. Where are you?"

She stood by the edge of the bed and watched him toss some of his clothes into a bag before zipping it up. "That's mostly everything," he commented, looking up to her.

"You're packing already?"

"Yeah. You need space."

"Dean," she sighed. She needed him to move out, but it would start a trying period of time. It'd put their relationship to the limits, "don't worry about it yet. You have a day or two…"

"No, it's okay. Mike offered me the place above the garage. I can pull in major overtime to paying for the apartment and the stuff here."

Carly nodded. He wasn't relenting; he was giving her the space that she needed if she wanted it or not. "Okay. Let's say goodbye to your brother before you officially leave though."

Dean smiled and stepped over to her. "Alright."

As they stepped into the hall together, Carly commented, "You know you can visit any time, right?"

"I was planning on it."

"And you don't need to knock."

"Hoped I wouldn't."

"And we love you. We don't want you gone for long."

"Car," he stopped. She was trying to get him to stay so she wouldn't feel so guilty and he knew it. "Listen. If it takes you five months, it takes you five months. Three years, three years. I'm not coming back until you're ready. And that's final."

Smiling, she grabbed his hand gently. "I always knew I picked the right guy." Dean smiled a true smile while he let the moment soak in. "But you know… Sam still might be the right one for me."

"Sam," he asked, jokingly, as if it were ludicrous. "You're going to cheat on me with Sam?"

Laughing, she hurried down the hall. "He's got that string bean look, you know? It's cute."

"Sam?_Sam_? He's got nothing on me!" And he followed her down the hall.

Like he always would.

* * *

This is the last chapter of this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Please note that the last installment of this series is named _Carly Richelle Winchester_ because of a tied vote which was broken by my sister. It's up on my account already.

Hope you enjoyed! Now go try the next story please!


End file.
